


Dear Future Husband...

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Dear Future Husband' - Meghan Trainor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Different Time Settings, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, New Hale Family, Pregnant Stiles, Songfic, Wife Stiles, happy fic, husband derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Hale is the perfect Omega housewife to Derek Hale, the perfect Alpha husband who loves and adores Stiles with all of his heart. While Derek is at work, Stiles decides to recall on the past, in which Stiles was writing a letter to his 'future husband', asking and telling things in the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Journal

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ONCE, I decide to write a cute little family fic that has absolutely no bad things happening in it. Just happiness. I hope you all enjoy it, as I felt so fluffy and adorable writing something this cute. At least, to me, I believe it's super cute.

"Derek, when will you be home again?"  
"Probably around six o'clock, why?"

"Just wondering." Stiles Hale smiled at his husband, Derek Hale. He was the Omega wife of a wonderful, faithful Alpha husband. He was in pure heaven, and knew that nothing could ruin their bond. Especially since Stiles was also occupied with something else as well...

"Can I?"

"Go ahead. I'm sure they're awake as well." Stiles watched as Derek chuckled and knelt down in front of him. Stiles had a small bump that was full of twin baby boys, both awake and bouncing in their daddy's stomach.

"Hey, little guys...Papa's here." Derek placed his mouth to Stiles' stomach, humming softly afterward and placing his ear close to his Omega's stomach as well. Stiles watched in a trance, always admiring the way Derek spoke to their babies in his soft, gentle tone that made him a tickled pink. "Papa's going to be heading to work soon, so I'll need you two boys to not stress out daddy so much, alright?" Derek spoke and heard the small movement in Stiles' stomach.

"I guess that's their way of saying 'Yes, daddy'?" Stiles giggled softly at Derek's expression. He looked like he was about to cry from joy at hearing the babies' movements. Soon, he stood up, facing Stiles and sighing happily. Stiles watched Derek as well, the two staring into each other's eyes for a minute and admiring each other.

"I am blessed with such a happy life, Stiles. I am so glad, so, so glad..."  
"Shh. I know, Der. But you can express all that love later. You have work still."

"Right, right." Derek sighed and shivered lightly. "Can't avoid work. Need to provide for my wonderful family." Derek spoke to himself, motivating himself as well. Stiles watched with a gentle smirk. "Alright. I'm going to leave now, sweetheart." Derek said finally, bringing his right arm around Stiles' waist and tugging the boy close to him. Soon, the two were kissing, which evolved into some making out.

"Derek." Stiles said, breaking the kiss and panting softly with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Of course, I know...Alright, goodbye, Stiles. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Derek smiled at his Omega wife, who gave a simple nod and a small wave.

"Okay...Have a good day at work, Der." Stiles folded his hands onto his lap, watching as Derek walked toward the door.

"I'll try to." Derek sighed and opened the door, exiting and making his way toward his Camaro in the driveway of their home. Stiles quickly made his way toward the living room window, looking out to see Derek enter his car and back out of the driveway.

"Well, what now, boys?" Stiles said, looking down at his bump and feeling gentle movement inside of him. "Papa will be back as soon as he can, like he said..." Stiles made his way toward the sofa, setting himself into the soft cushion and resting with a soft sigh. "While your daddy will be suffering from boredom..."

* * *

 

"Let's see...We cleaned the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. There's not really much left to sweep and vacuum." Stiles pondered on what to do, since cleaning was out of the option now. As he stood still and thought, he felt the gentle movement in his belly again, which mean the boys were trying to gain his attention. "What is it, you two?" Stiles said, smiling down and placing both of his hands onto his tummy.

Ring, ring!

"Oh, the phone, boys. I have to get that." Stiles made his excuse to the boys and began to move toward the kitchen, where the phone was located and ringing loudly. He reached for the device and pulled it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Stiles! It's Lydia. Allison, Erica and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for tea at noon?" Lydia's sweet voice spoke through the phone and made Stiles smile. But, there was a reason he didn't hang out with the trio. That reason was that they always spoke about boring things, and if it wasn't that, they complained about their boring lives and how they want adventure, sex, and whatever else that they crave for. It was kind of strange, especially since the three were also 'happily' married.

"Um, no thank you." Stiles said, placing his left hand onto his belly and continuing to speak. "I'm a bit sick from the boys in my stomach. They're making me chuck up everything I try and drink or eat."

"Oh..." Lydia's voice said immediately, sounding a bit disgusted. "Uh, well, it's okay. Perhaps another time, Stiles."

"Yeah, another time." Stiles smiled to himself, feeling like he could do a back-flip out of pure joy for not going to the trio's tea party. "Well, goodbye, Lydia."

"Goodbye, Stiles." And with that, the two hung up on one another.

* * *

 

"Haven't been up here in a while." Stiles said to himself as he walked up the stairs toward the attic. The attic was a place where Derek and Stiles just threw their Christmas and Halloween decorations in, as well as some old cherished memorabilia. That's what Stiles wanted to find. "Let's see...I put that journal somewhere." Stiles narrowed his eyes around the darkened boxes, shining a flashlight into the boxes and trying to find his old journal he had when he was younger.

"Here it is!" Stiles suddenly piped, reaching his hand down and grabbing onto a blue journal that had Stiles' name written on the front. "Found you." Stiles said to the journal, quickly looking into the book and narrowing his eyes at his scribbled handwriting. "Man, how bad was I with my handwriting?!" He blinked his eyes, continuing to try and decipher his own words. It was the first entry he put in, and it was about his crush on a certain Hale...But he skipped all of that, and went straight to a written letter that was in the back of his journal. Stiles placed down the journal and took the letter, quickly closing the journal and placing it back into the box it was found in.

"Let's see what I said, shall we?" Stiles spoke to his boys, standing up and quickly exiting the attic that began to grow a bit scary looking to him. "Goodbye, attic." Was all that Stiles said as he closed the door.

* * *

 

_**Dear Future Husband,** _  
_**Here's a few things you'll need to know if,** _  
_**You wanna be, my one and only,** _  
_**All my life...** _

"Man, I wrote a lot." Stiles thought to himself as he read the letter he wrote. The beginning started with 'Dear future husband,' which was rather amusing to Stiles. He was only ten when he wrote this. He continued on reading, and as he read, he remembered when he was writing all of these things. He always wrote in it at school, when he observed other boys and decided what he wanted and what he didn't want.

* * *

 

**_Take me on a date, I deserve it, babe,_ **  
**_And don't forget the flowers every anniversary!_ **

"Is Allison okay?"  
"Uh, I think so, why?"

"She didn't answer any of my texts." Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend, looked down at his phone he held in his hand, and then up at Allison, who was across the basketball court, speaking with Lydia and another girl.

"Did you do something wrong?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as he swung his legs back and forth as he sat on a swing.

"I...I don't know?" Scott blinked, looking a bit confused.

"You probably did, then. You just don't know it."  
"What did I do, then?"  
"I don't know. You should ask her."

"Uh, alright." Scott nodded his head and began to make his way toward Allison, Lydia and the other girl. The three girls watched as Scott was coming closer toward them. Stiles stood in his spot, watching with interest as he held his journal in his hand as well, and a small pen.

**_'Cause if you treat me right, I'll be the perfect wife,_ **  
**_Buyin' groceries, buy-buyin' what you need!_ **

Stiles turned his eyes down and began to write in his journal. At the top of the page it said 'Dear Future Husband,' but everything below it was blank. Stiles was unsure of what he exactly wanted from his husband, or what he didn't want his husband to do. He was so unsure. Though he broke out of his thoughts when Scott came up to Stiles, looking like he was about to cry.

"What happened, Scott?" Stiles gasped, standing up and looking at his best friend's left cheek, which had a red mark on it.

"A-Allison...She, she slapped me!"  
"Why?"  
"I...I forgot, about our...One month anniversary?"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah...And, I haven't taken her out on a date since we got together..."  
"Well, that seems reasonable."  
"Stiles!"

"You can't forget that stuff, dude. That's what makes girls, like, mad and stuff." Stiles cringed at the thought of girls. He knew that he didn't like them in that way. He liked boys, which is why he was writing his letter. But his best friend didn't know he was gay, and planned on keeping it that way until he got the courage to tell Scott.

"Man...I guess I should ask for her forgiveness, and try and take her out, and get her flowers or something." Scott looked down, kicking the sand underneath him and sighing.

"Yeah, you should." Stiles sat back down in his swing spot, kicking his legs and beginning to swing himself back and forth. Scott stood there for a minute before he turned and made his way back to the three girls, who were now located at the cafeteria tables. Stiles slowly pulled out his journal and began to write down his first few things: 'Dear future husband, don't forget our anniversary, and please take me on dates even after we get together. Btw, treat me right too! I don't want an abusive relationship or something. If you do, I'll, buy you food and the stuff you need. As a way of saying thank you for being nice to me.' Stiles finished up, placing his pen back into his pocket and tucking his journal on the side of his seat as he swung.

* * *

 

_**You got that 9 to 5,** _  
_**But, baby, so do I,** _  
_**So don't be thinking I'll be home and makin' apple pies!** _

"Yo, dude!" Scott came up, a big grin on his face as he approached Stiles. The boy turned to face his friend, raising an eyebrow. "I got a job!"

"Really? Where at?"  
"An animal hospital. It's pretty cool, I like dogs and stuff, and cats are okay too, but still, dogs!"  
"Dogs. Cool. When do you start?"

"Uh, I think later today. I just got it earlier this morning. But, at least I have a job like Allison now, and I'm not feeling so useless." Scott chuckled and sighed, smiling at his friend who just smiled back a bit awkwardly. "So what's up with you? We haven't really...Well, spoken since last Friday."

"That wasn't long ago."  
"It's Wednesday."  
"Right, right...But, uh, I don't know, I just, been busy with things."

"What things, Stiles? Come on, dude. What are you hiding?" Scott blinked, looking concerned for his best friend as Stiles coughed and cleared his throat.

"I'm not hiding anything." Stiles turned and faced his locker, going in and rummaging through some junk and trying to find a pencil somewhere. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're acting weird, and you're avoiding me. You and I both know that's only when you're hiding something." Scott wrinkled his nose, feeling a bit betrayed that Stiles would hiding something from him.

_**I never learned to cook,** _  
_**But I can find a hook,** _  
_**Sing-a-long with me, sing-sing-a-long with me!** _

"It's nothing, Scott. Please, just, forget about it alright?"  
"Stiles! Tell me right now. I mean it, dude."

"...Fine, alright." Stiles sighed, blinking his eyes and feeling them water just a little. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and he felt himself shiver from a bit of fear he had for what he was about to do. "It's...It's kind of a secret."

"A secret?" Scott tilted his head, keeping his eyes on his best friend and blinking them in wonder. "Come on, dude. Tell me. I won't judge if it's like some big, cool secret. I'll forgive you for hiding it from me."

"Okay..." Stiles' voice cracked a little and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. With a shakey movement, Stiles turned to face Scott, who was now the only one in the hall with him. "I'm...Uh,"

"You're sick?!" Scott immediately assumed, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "Dude, I'm sorry--"

"No! I'm not sick?! What the hell?"  
"Oh, then what?"

"...I'm," Stiles continued on again, biting onto his bottom lip as he continued to ponder the thought of telling Scott or not. But, he couldn't lie to his best friend anymore. He had to tell him, even if he knew his best friend was probably going to reject him right after. "...I'm gay, Scott."

"You're gay?" Scott repeated, looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded slowly, his eyes moving down to stare at his shoes. But, his vision began to grow blurry at the sudden presence of tears. "I'm sorry."

"...What do you have to be sorry for, dude?"  
"...For being gay."  
"Oh my god. Stiles, I'm not...One of those, homophobic assholes. I'm actually okay with it. I don't mind it, even. You haven't changed to me."  
"...Really?"

"Yeah, really." Scott smiled bright and made Stiles look up at him by lifting his chin. "You're still the same dude that I knew for ten years." Scott's acceptance made Stiles cry...But they were tears of joy.

"Thanks, Scott..."  
"No problem. Come on, let's head to class. If you want to, we can speak about this some more later."  
"Yeah, I'm fine with that."  
"Good, 'cause I have a few questions about some stuff..."  
"Oh, god. Alright."  
  
**_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady,_**  
**_Even when I'm acting crazy,_**  
**_Tell me everything's alright!_**


	2. Meeting Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Stiles remembering his past and meeting Derek.

**_Dear future husband,_ **  
**_Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be,_ **  
**_My one and only all my life!_ **

"Did you see those new kids?"  
"Huh? What new kids?"

"The new ones, that transferred yesterday, Stiles." Scott narrowed his eyes as he stared down the hallway and toward one of the new transfers. "That one, right there, is one of the transfers." Scott pointed clearly.

"Scott, don't point! That's like, rude, he's going to think we're talking about him."  
"But we are?"

"He's coming over." Stiles said in a whisper, turning back to his locker. He heard the footsteps of the boy coming over, and was too scared to look back at him. He wondered if this boy was going to be another bully for his Sophomore year.

"Uh, hi. I, saw you guys pointing at me, and I assumed you two were talking about me?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow at Scott and then toward Stiles, who wasn't facing both of them and staring into his locker blankly.

"Yes, we were. I'm Scott McCall, and this is my best friend Stiles Stilinski." It amazed Stiles how Scott just went along with it like everything was normal and that he didn't just point directly at the new kid and seemingly insulted him.

"Oh, Stiles? That's a name?"  
"Yes, it is, but it's a nickname for my actual name."  
"What's your actual name?"  
"Confidential information."

"Don't mind him." Scott chuckled at the small smile the boy had on his face as Stiles just sighed a bit angrily. Stiles never liked when people made fun of his nickname, he couldn't help that his actual name was so hard to pronounce and spell. "So what's your name, dude?"

"Isaac Lahey." Isaac said with a grin, turning to look back at Stiles, who now closed his locker and turned to face Isaac head on. What Isaac didn't expect was for Stiles to look rather adorable, and Stiles thought the same of Isaac, but in a 'O-M-G, he's a hot guy' way. "Hey." Isaac said again to Stiles with a big grin.

"Hi..." Stiles said his hello back with slight struggle and a red blush across his face. Scott noticed this, and began to walk away.

"Have fun you two." Was all that Scott said as he left Isaac and Stiles alone. What a good friend.

* * *

 

**_Dear future husband,_ **  
**_If you wanna get that special lovin',_ **  
**_Tell me I'm beautiful, each and every night!_ **

"You okay, Stiles?"  
"Yes, I am...Just, a bit bothered by some things."  
"Oh, like what? Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing, Isaac." Stiles sighed and looked down the hallways of the school, his hand holding Isaac's as the two were walking close to each other.

"Stiles, I know something's wrong, you got to tell me or I will keep pestering you about it." Isaac grinned and leaned over, placing a kiss onto Stiles' cheek and nuzzling the boy's neck after a little.

"Well...This guy, said...I wasn't the prettiest Omega in school." Stiles said awkwardly. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty stupid to be bothered by something as small as an attraction comment. But, to Isaac, he began to breath a bit heavy, flaring his nostrils and looking beyond pissed now. Stiles was thankful he didn't wolf out yet.

"Who the hell said that?!"  
"Isaac, it's nothing. Please, just--"  
"No! Fuck no, Stiles! I'm going to tear this guy apart!"

"Isaac!" Stiles shouted, lightly shoving his boyfriend, but Isaac just moved a small inch before hen stared down at Stiles with a small glare. "Please, don't. It's nothing, really. I'm not that offended by it anymore."

"Tell, me, who, he, is, Stiles!" Isaac's red eyes began to glow as he continued to breath in and out heavily.

"I told you it's nothing! Stop wolfing out!" Stiles suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. Isaac suddenly shoved Stiles up against one of the lockers and growled into his face.

"No one speaks to my Omega like that! Tell me who the hell he is, Stiles!" Isaac's rage was now visible to Stiles. He needed anger management, that was for sure.

"Isaac..."  
"Stiles!"  
"Please, let me go, you're hurting me..."

"Not until you tell me who the hell said that to you!" Isaac kept Stiles up against the lockers, emitting a growl that threatened the boy.

"Hey, Isaac,"  
"Wha--"

"Oh, my god!" Stiles gasped out and was suddenly let go. He fell down onto his bottom and looked up to witness Isaac and one of the new guys that transferred battling it out in front of him.

"You two, knock it off!" A man's voice, a teacher, came out from behind Isaac. The man gripped Isaac's neck and tug him back away from the other boy who glared into Isaac's wolfed out eyes. Isaac was then taken away, being taken elsewhere away from Stiles and his savior.

"You okay?" The boy asked, looking down at Stiles and holding out a hand. Stiles took it, being helped up as he brushed himself off afterwards.

"Yeah, thank you."  
"No problem. What happened?"  
"Uh, I guess, Isaac lost control..."  
"I see. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, uh..." Stiles blinked, unsure of what his savior's name was.

"Derek. Derek Hale."  
"Oh. The new guy, right?"  
"Correct. How about yours?"  
"Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles?" Derek smirked lightly, but Stiles just glared and sighed, looking ready to leave before Derek stopped him with a gentle hand. "Hey, I'm not making fun of your name, if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not my name, just my nickname." Stiles sighed again and feeling like he wanted to run and hide now.

"Alright. That's cool." Derek smiled and let go of Stiles. He quickly escaped, not wanting to say another word to Derek as he turned the hallway and walked toward his locker.

* * *

 

_**After every fight,** _  
_**Just apologize,** _  
_**And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right!** _

"Apologize...After...Our fights, and I will be grateful, and accept it. Apologize sincerely, though." Stiles repeated his words as he wrote in his journal, thinking for a few seconds before he was met with a small knock on his locker door. He turned to notice Isaac, who looked beyond sad with a frown on his face. Stiles was ready to listen to this guy's apology.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that."  
"I'm sure you didn't."  
"Really, I'm beyond serious. I didn't--"

"Yeah, I know, Isaac." Stiles sighed and closed his locker, prepared to walk away from this conversation. "Look, here's my decision on things...I want to break up."

"What?!" Isaac's faced turned from sad to mad in less than a second. "Why?!"

"'Cause you--"  
"It was one mistake, Stiles! I won't make it again!"  
"I know you won't, 'cause I won't be with you--"

"You are not leaving me, Stiles!" Isaac extended his hand and wrapped it possessively around Stiles' wrist, letting out a growl as his eyes immediately switched to a red. Stiles gasped lightly and tried to tug away. The two were suddenly startled by a voice shouting to them.

"Hey, Stiles...Ready to go?" Derek asked with a smile. Isaac suddenly withdrew his hand on Stiles as the boy turned and quickly made his way to Derek. He didn't know what the Alpha was doing, but he estimated it was a plan to get him away from Isaac and his anger.

"Yes, uh, I am." Stiles said meekly, turning to stare at Isaac, who was eyeing him down but turned to look at Derek. The other Alpha gave a soft smile to Isaac and a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask, dude. But, I'm dating Stiles now." He said slowly and clearly enough for Isaac to hear completely. "That fine?"

"..." Isaac stared daggers at Derek, then to Stiles, but slowly backed away and nodded. "Yeah...Okay."

"Good." Derek gave a wave goodbye to Isaac as the boy turned the hallway and went off on his own. Stiles gave out a soft sigh of relief at Isaac's leave.

_**Even if I was wrong,** _  
_**You know I'm never wrong!** _  
_**Why disagree?** _  
_**Why, why disagree?** _

"Thanks...Derek." Stiles gave a small smile up to the Alpha who nodded back to Stiles and gave a shining white grin.

"No problem. I just wanted you safe from that angry idiot." Derek scoffed at the thought of Isaac, bringing a small laugh from Stiles.

"Yeah...Well, uh, I'll be going now." Stiles looked down both sides of the hallway, noticing the lack of students in the hallway. "Thanks again, though. Really."

"Wait, Stiles?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh, well...I, do...Do you want to go out, sometime?"

"Huh?" Stiles blinked his eyes at Derek. The boy had a large blush along his cheeks and his eyes looked everywhere but Stiles'.

"A date, in other words. You and me. Uh, a movie or, something. Just, you can say no if you don't want to." Derek's words stuttered a little. He was beyond nervous in front of Stiles, who he thought was a magnificent, beautiful Omega with perfect attributes on him.

"I would like to, Derek. I would, love to, actually." Stiles' smile brought Derek's heart to the skies. He wanted to see Stiles' smile as often as possible, 'cause this Omega...He felt like Stiles was his Omega. The one he was meant to be with, to mate with, to have a family with.

"Thank you." Derek nodded, bowing down to the Omega in front of him with a grin. "You have no idea how much you saying 'yes' means to me."

"I'm glad I could make you, uh, happy then, I guess." Stiles laughed lightly, earning a laugh from Derek as well. The two stared into each other's eyes now as Derek stood straight once again and puffed his chest out a little with pride.

**_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady,_ **   
**_Even when I'm acting crazy,_ **   
**_Tell me everything's alright!_ **

* * *

"Stiles, I love you."

"I love you too, Der." Stiles blushed red, looking at their surroundings. They were in the woods, close to a cliff that outlooked Beacon Hills. They came here by Derek's Camaro, which they were currently standing beside and holding one another.

"Good." Derek placed gentle kisses along Stiles' neck, inhaling the boy's scent with a soft moan. His hands were holding Stiles' waist as Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek's torso, hugging the man close to him now. It was Stiles' Senior year, and Graduation was only a few days away for him. Derek had graduated last year.

"We've been together for how many years? Two?"  
"Yeah, two. Since your Sophomore year, while I was a Junior that year."

"Long time." Stiles commented, giving gentle kisses now onto Derek's cheek and lips, smiling up at the man with a red blush. Derek smiled back down at him, his arms now wrapped around Stiles' waist and keeping him as close as possible.

"It has been."  
"So..."  
"What is it?"

"Well, since it's so obvious we're going to be together and you even asked me to live with you as soon as I graduated, did you..." Stiles' words trailed off, wondering if he should even ask a question like this right now. It felt too soon to him, but, he desperately wanted to know.

"Say it, Stiles." Derek chuckled softly and placed a kiss onto the boy's forehead. Stiles finally begna to speak, mumbling most of the words.

"Uh...Did you ever, want to like, have a family?..."  
"A family?"

_**I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed,** _  
_**Open doors for me and you might get some...** _  
_**Kisses!** _

"Yeah..." Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his breathing stop as he stared at Derek. The man had a pondering look on his face, like he was actually taking the thought of having a family with Stiles into question.

"Of course I do, Stiles." Derek then answered, making Stiles breath again and a wave of relief fell over Stiles. "I always wanted a family with you, Stiles, ever since we first went out on that date."

"Oh, yeah, that date. Embarrassing."  
"It was not, it was adorable."  
"We went to go see that scary movie and I nearly cried from fright!"

"I was holding you the whole time, though." Derek smiled at the memory. Stiles was practically sitting in his lap, curled up and hiding his face into Derek's chest. He had no problem with scary movies, they were nothing to him. But to Stiles? They were kryptonite.

"Yeah, whatever. It was a nice memory, minus the random screams and the horrific sounds I heard." Stiles sighed and felt his cheeks being cupped by Derek's hands. The boy stared up at Derek and gave a soft grin.

"You're adorable."  
"I know."

* * *

_**Don't have a dirty mind,** _  
_**Just be a classy guy!** _  
_**Buy me a ring,** _  
_**Buy-buy me a ring!** _

"Derek, what's the surprise?"  
"You'll see. Just keep your eyes closed."  
"Why! I'm eager to see what in the heck's going on."

"Just wait, Stiles." Derek sighed but smiled. Even with Stiles' impatience, he was still beyond appealing to him and Derek just wanted to ask him to marry him...Which he was about to do, actually. "Okay, stand here, Stiles. Don't move, at all."

"Fine." Stiles sighed and crossed his arms. He had no idea where he was, or what in the heck was going on. He wrinkled his nose and smelled the air. There was a faint scent of...Roses?

"Okay, you guys ready?" Derek came over to the group of friends that Stiles and Derek had made over the years. He already knew Scott, Allison and Lydia, but Jackson, Boyd and Erica were new to the group.

"Yeah, we're ready." Scott smiled and held a rose in his hand. Everyone else had roses as well. Allison and Lydia then began to compliment Derek on his attire: A tuxedo that was a clear indication of something marriage-related. Jackson sighed heavily and wanted to get this over with, while Boyd and Erica gave Derek small comments of support. Even though Derek was the one proposing, he felt so nervous and scared, for once in his life.

"Let's go." Derek cleared his throat and lead the group out of the treelines where they were hiding. They made a line toward Stiles, walking in unison and holding their roses carefully. Stiles was still standing there, sighing to himself and feeling a bit on edge of what was about to happen.

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady,** _  
_**Even when I'm acting crazy,** _  
_**Tell me everything's alright!** _

"Derek?" Stiles called out, suddenly hearing a large amount of footsteps. This made Stiles nervous, but he heard a command from Derek.

"Hold out your hand, Stiles. Don't drop what's about to be given to you."

"Uh, alright." Stiles mumbled, holding out his hand and feeling something being dropped into his palm. It was a rose, he knew by the scent. Suddenly, one-by-one, more was placed into his hand. He had a total of six by the end of it.

"Okay...Take off your blindfold, Stiles." Derek commanded again, he quickly knelt down in front of Stiles and opened the wedding ring box he had in his pocket. He stared up at Stiles with a smile and watched as Stiles removed the blindfold with a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I--"

"Stiles...Stiles Stilinski," Derek began, his voice seemingly cracking a little. What a bad time to have his voice mess up. Stiles continued standing there in shock, holding the roses tight. He looked up from Derek and noticed the group a few feet away, all of them with a smile as they watched what was happening. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh...My...God..." Stiles inhaled, his eyes practically bulging out from the sudden surprise of Derek, his long-time boyfriend, asking for his hand in marriage.

"Just say yes already, Stilinski." Jackson commented, earning a small 'shush' from Scott and Allison, while earning a slap on the chest from Lydia.

"Yes, yes!" Stiles cheered, feeling himself shake. Derek grinned brightly and stood up, quickly hugging Stiles and kissing his lips, the two smiling as they kissed.

"Hooray!" Lydia cheered and clapped wildly with the others. The group then made their way toward Stiles and Derek, with Stiles slipping on the ring and showing it to the girls with delight.

"So big." Allison commented with a slight gasp. Erica nodded in agreement as Lydia narrowed her eyes at the ring, then toward Jackson.

"I wish I had one this big. Possibly bigger." Lydia said aloud as Jackson was speaking to Derek. The man gave a soft huff, knowing that Lydia wanted a ring now. He then turned to Derek with a glare.

"Thanks a lot." Jackson said as he turned to speak with Lydia. Derek just chuckled and watched his mate who was now going to be his husband.

"Stiles Hale..." Derek said with a sigh and a smile. The rest of the group now spoke to Stiles about everything, the wedding plans, mostly...

_**Dear Future Husband,** _  
_**Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be,** _  
_**My one and only, all my life!** _


	3. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I probably could have made this ending a bit better but ahhnsandg. Oh, well. I like this one too. Hopefully you do too!

_**Dear Future Husband,** _  
_**If you wanna get that special lovin',** _  
_**Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night!** _

"Stiles? I'm home."  
"Derek!"

"Stiles?" Derek came in, giving a soft sigh at the sudden appearance of his Omega in front of him. Stiles had a bright smile on, and looked as if he just came from the shower.

"You're home early!" Stiles quickly ran toward Derek, leaping up into the man's arms as the man caught him as well. Derek chuckled and gave a nod of his head, his lips being met with Stiles' as the two kissed.

"Yes, I am. Be careful, Stiles," Derek gently placed Stiles back down onto the floor, giving him a kiss to the forehead with a grin. "You're still carrying our twin baby boys. You can't be moving around too fast."

"I know, I know." Stiles hummed and looked up at Derek with a red blush. Finally, after staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Stiles chimed. "I was looking over some stuff from our past!"

"Were you?"  
"Yeah, like, specifically my journal from when I was younger."  
"Oh, yeah. I remembered you had a journal...You showed me it on our honeymoon."

"Yup! I was reading over back to when I was just in sixth grade 'till the day you proposed to me." Stiles blushed and remembered the memory as if it was just yesterday. Derek grinned and went in to hug Stiles tightly.

"What a great day that was."  
"It was!"

* * *

_**Oh, whoa,** _  
_**Future husband, better love me right!** _

"So they're coming over right now?"  
"Yes, right now, Derek! Hurry!"

"I am!" Derek huffed and quickly put the plates down onto the dining table. He counted them, equaling 8 plate sets. Derek sighed and shouted toward the kitchen, where Stiles was happily making some lasagna. "Why did you invite Lydia, Allison, Scott and the others again?"

"'Cause, I want to know if they want to reminisce on the past like I did. I'd love to share some hilarious high school stories."  
"Hopefully none about me."  
"Oh, there will be some of yours. I will guarantee it! I understand you were best friends with Boyd and Erica, they're the first on my list to speak to."

"Great." Derek chuckled and made his way into the kitchen now. He smiled at the sight before him, Stiles in an adorable pink apron and checking on his lasagna in the oven, giving small hums to himself. "You doin' okay? Are you sure I can't--"

"Derek, no." Stiles stood up quick and turned to face his husband. "I can perfectly handle myself. You can't take cooking away from me too!"

"Alright, alright." Derek held his hands up in surrender with a chuckle. At that moment, there was a ding from the door bell. "Oh, they're here, Stiles."

"Oh, goodie!" Stiles grinned and immediately began to take off his apron. "Time for the party to get started."

"No, no." Derek sighed and chased after Stiles as he made his way toward the door. "No, stories, about, me. Got it?"

"Oh, cheer up. They're just high school stories...I could always call your Uncle and ask for baby stories."  
"Oh, god. No. Fine, high school stories are fine. Just none of the..."  
"The ones that involve you stalking over me? I already know."  
"Great."

"Welcome, guys!" Stiles opened the door to reveal Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson, Erica and Boyd. The girls were carrying their own food that they had brought for the occasion.

"Stiles!" Scott, Allison, Lydia and Erica chimed, while Jackson and Boyd simply gave a nod or a smile in response to the greeting.

"Come in, come in." Stiles allowed the group to walk into his and Derek's wonderful home. Derek gave a small 'Hello' to everyone and quickly turned to Stiles. He was about to say something, but Stiles quickly hushed him.

"Guests are here, Derek."  
"Stiles..."  
"Let's go and get this wonderful potluck started!"


End file.
